The Prolog to Candy Factory
by Mistress of all Electronic Dev
Summary: chapter 4 up!!!!! WAHO!!! Surprise visit from Doom. Several people kicked out and one returned!!
1. Um...It's the prolog

Prolog to Candy Factory  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or any of the other Characters, a candy factory, or any of the other random items shown here! So don't sue me! \  
  
Author's note: In this fic Link, Ruto, Malon, and Zelda are adults.  
  
Mistress of all Electronic Devices: HI! This is my first fan fic. And in this one I'm going to lock up several Characters from Zelda in separate rooms filled with random items for 5 hours. Then I'm going to lock them all in a candy factory for 48 hours! BWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The candy factory will also include several OTHER random items….BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! This will be in chapters of COURSE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *Disappears in a purple puff of smoke* BWAHAHAHA!! *smoke clears to revel her laughing manically and opening the door* Oh BLAST!! ON WITH THE SHOW *Disappears for REAL this time*  
  
Link: Greeaaaaaaaaaaat!!!! I'm locked in a room with what? *Looks around the room* A wine keg, a small tortes, a smoke grenade, and…um…this THING, a lab top computer, and a copy of the Times.  
  
  
  
Ruto: Let's see I've got a box of crayons, a piece of wide ruled notebook paper, a magnet, a cell phone, and what ever that is, and I bottle of beer….Damn  
  
  
  
Darunia: Well I've got 99 bottles of beer on the wall? a musical, a small Tingle Plush Toy with real inflating balloon, and a box of markers. How did I get myself into this?  
  
  
  
Navi: I've got a cup of brandy, a bag of sugar, a rubber chicken, and a Deku stick…  
  
  
  
Malon: All I have in here is a chicken, and a large bottle of brandy…  
  
  
  
Zelda: I've got a hogshead of wine and a Veggie Tales tape. Damn author…  
  
  
  
One hour later:  
  
Link: *hic*…well Mr. Tortes it all began when I was a small Kokiri boy. I was*a little drunk…well ok moderately drunk*…………………………….*Falls asleep*  
  
  
  
Malon: Want some more brandy Mrs. Puffy? *Playing tea party with the now extremely drunk chicken and the little drunken self*  
  
  
  
Ruto: *Laughing like a small chipmunk and drawing a picture of her and link getting married with the crayons and obviously drunk* HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Navi: *Flying around the room in large circles…poor drunken fairy…* EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEee eeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE*fairies don't breath so they can do this…or they can in MY fics* EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…est.  
  
  
  
Darunia: *Watching the musical* TV TV TV TV TV TV TV TV TV TV TV TV TV TV TV TV TV TV TV TV TV TV TV TV TV TV TV TV TV TV TV TV TV TV TV TV TV TV TV TV !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Four Hours later…  
  
Mistress of all Electronic Devices: WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Pushes a button and large electronic devises pick up all of the other Characters and puts them in the candy factory* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAAHAHHAHAAHHAAHHAAAH AHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: @_@  
  
Mistress of all Electronic Devices: And to make it even MORE fun I've invited Ganondorf's ghost. It's here somewhere but I don't know where…and um…BWA  
  
AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Link: *Looks around and sees a HUGE vat of melted Chocolate* CHOCOLATE!!!!!!! *runs towards the vat then climbs the latter* YUM ^-^!! *Just about to eat some when a Ganondorf shaped MASS of liquid chocolate rises from the chocolate.  
  
Ganondorf's ghost: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!----What the?  
  
Link: *Eating the chocolate off of the ghost* YUM!! GANONDORF YOUR DELISHIOUS!!!  
  
Ganondorf's ghost: ACK!! LINK GERMS!! *Pushes Link off the vat-o-chocolate*  
  
Link: AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!*As he falls, lands in a pile of marshmallows*  
  
Ruto: OH LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKK!!!! *Runs up to him as he's getting up* LOOKY WHAT I DREW!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Shows him the picture of her and him getting married*  
  
Zelda: And WHAT DO YOU THING YOU'RE DOING?  
  
Malon: GET AWAY FROM MY LINKY RUTO!!  
  
Zelda/Ruto: YOUR LINKY? HE'S MINE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Link: *hic*….  
  
Ruto: SEE!!! HE OBVIOUSY LIKES ME BEST!!!!  
  
Link: *hic*…urgh…  
  
Zelda: NOO!!!!!!! SEE HE JUST SAID HE LIKES ME BEST!!  
  
Navi: I'm THE FARY OF CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *uses her power to make it rain chocolate…Indoors…*  
  
Link: What the (Censored)?  
  
Malon: AS YOU ALL CAN SEE LINKY LIKES _ME_ BEST!!! HE LIKES MRS. PUFFY TOO!!!!  
  
Link: Don't I have a say in this?  
  
Zelda/Ruto/Malon: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Darunia: Who in the name of Deku is Mrs. Puffy?  
  
Malon: MY CHICKEN!!! *holds up her drunk chicken from before* SAY HI MRS. PUFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mrs. Puffy: *hic*…*hic*…*hic*…*hic*…*hic*…*hic*…*hic*…*hic*…*hic*…  
  
All but Malon: @_@  
  
Darunia: Um…no comment…  
  
Zelda/Ruto: HA!!!!!!!!!!! LINKY WOULD NEVER LIKE A WOMAN WITH A DRUNK CHICKEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Malon: DON'T DISS THE CHICKEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SIC UM ALL MRS. PUFFY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mrs. Puffy: *Calls upon millions of other Drunk Chickens to attack everyone except Malon* BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mistress of all Electronic Devices: OOOOOOOOoooooooooooooook!! Well that ends the prolog…good god what have I done? Oh well…*Shrugs her shoulders* JA NE!! UNTIL NEXT TIME!! 


	2. Chapter 1. Complete with chocolate cover...

Chapter #1.  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own Zelda any of its places, People, Items est. I don't own any of the things here except Mistress of all Electronic Devices SHE belongs to me and I'll sue if I find you using her. Unless that is unless you have my permission. Blah blah blah!  
  
Every one: AARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Ruto: LINKY SAVE ME FROM THE CHICKENS!!!  
  
Zelda: NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAVE MMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Darunia: Will you two stupid women SHUT UP?!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Link: HOLY SHIT!!!!!! THESE STUPID CHICKENS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW FACE NAVI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GO NAVI!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Navi: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *uses her power to spray all of the chickens with liquid chocolate. They all start to harden*  
  
Malon: NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mrs. Puffy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ganondorf's ghost: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHHAAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE CHOCOLATE IS MIGHTYER THAN THE FOWL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Link: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Advances on The ghost* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHHAHAAHA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
G's Ghost: HOLY SHIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING?  
  
One hour later...  
  
Link: YUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ruto: OH MY LINKY IS SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCH AN ARTIST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zelda: A TRUE MASTER PIECE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY LINKY IS SSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TALENTED!!!  
  
Malon: LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINKY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LET ME HELP YOU!!! *puts another chocolate chicken in the bowl.*  
  
G's Ghost: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! *Is covered in now hardened 10 foot thick chocolate in a huge bowl of ice cream, covered in whipped cream, nuts, fudge sauce, a very large cherry on top and the chocolate covered chickens randomly in all of the mess...oh my!* HOLY CRAP WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!?!?!?!  
  
Darunia: Can we eat him now?  
  
G's Ghost: WHAT?!?!??!!??!?! EAT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! SOMEBODY SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Link: LETS EAT HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ruto: YOU MADE THIS FOR ME LINKY DIDN'T YOU!?!?!!!!!  
  
Zelda: HE OBVIOUSLY MADE IT FOR ME SO BUZ OFF YOU SPOILED FISH FREAK!!!!!!!!!  
  
Malon: I DON'T SEE HOW MY LINKY COULD LIKE EITHER OF YOU SPOILED PRINCESSES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ruto/Zelda: YOUR LINKY?!!!??!??????  
  
Malon: SO YOU TWO FINALY REALIZE THE TRUTH! YOU JUST SAID IT YOUR SELF MY LINKY!! NOW I'm going to eat this WONDERFUL desert that...MY LINKY MADE!!!  
  
Ruto: WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!!!! *Begins to eat the stuff unusually fast as if her life or in this case Link depended on it*  
  
Zelda: YOU'RE ON!!!!!!! *East like Ruto*  
  
Malon: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FAIR YOU TWO HAD A HEAD START!!!!*Eats*  
  
G's Ghost: AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!! SAVE ME SOMEBODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Darunia: Look Dude...people can't eat you...you're a ghost!  
  
G's Ghost: True...  
  
Darunia: But...you'll still get the germs off all those people on you...  
  
G's Ghost: *Goes VARY pale* NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Darunia: Dude...you need counseling...  
  
G's Ghost: I notice that you are speaking proper English?  
  
Link: It's a side effect of the alcohol...When I'm Drunk like I am NOW I act like I AM NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
G's Ghost: AAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GERMS!  
  
Darunia: It's obvious that Ganondorf was really a germ freak...I wonder how he hid that in his life...I mean...he NEVER changed his clothes. Link here has three tunics but that's better.  
  
Mistress of all Electronic Devices: *Appears* I'm going to have to agree with Darunia... Good GOD what are you DOING?!?!!!! *Seeing Ruto, Zelda, and Malon gorging themselves on the desert.* IN THE NAME OF DEKU STOOOOOOOOP!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Malon: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! IF WE STOP THAT WOULD MEAN THAT WE WERE GIVING UP LINKY!!!!  
  
Mistress of all Electronic Devices: All of that is just going to make you all...you know...FAT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zelda/Ruto/Malon: NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! HOW COULD I!??????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUST LOOSE WIEGHT!!!!!!! MUST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Begin running around to candy factory* MUST BE THIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mistress of all Electronic Devices: Here* Hands them shirts that say "Think Thin!", "Thin is in", and "No pain No gain".* Put these on...It'll look more realistic. The bath room is over there.  
  
Ruto/Zelda/Malon: *Change into the shirts and proceed to run all around the candy factory*  
  
G's Ghost: Why in the name of Evil did you stop them? You hate me!  
  
Mistress of all Electronic Devices: Well DUH!! It's just more fun to watch them THIS way...  
  
G's Ghost: Why are you here?  
  
Darunia: Ya? Why? YOU only come to torment us!  
  
Mistress of all Electronic Devices: That's my job...and it's the end of the chapter so you missed another chance to get help from my reviewers!  
  
G's ghost: HOLY SHIT!!!!!  
  
Link: SAVE US PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Darunia: YES HELP IS GOOD!!!!!!!!!!  
  
G's Ghost: YES GET HER *points to Mistress of all Electronic Devices* AWAY FROM US!!!!!  
  
Mistress of all Electronic Devices: No can do...You've only been in the candy factory for about one hour so you have to stay here for 47 more hours. Unless I change my mind and let you out...BUT THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!!! Oh well we'll compromise. From now on you all get one line to speak until the chapter ends well you know what I mean...  
  
Ruto: LINKY IS MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINEE!!!!!!!!!! SO ALL OF YOU STAY AWAY F-  
  
Mistress of all Electronic Devices: When I said ONE line I meant ONE line...  
  
Zelda: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LINKY IS SO MINE MIN-  
  
Malon: MUST GET THIN MUST GET THIN MUST GET THIN MUST GET THIN---  
  
Link: SOMEBODY SAVE ME PLEASE IN THE NAME OF DEKU SAVE US!!!!!!!  
  
Navi: *still extremely drunk* WellyouknowthatI'mafaryandthatI'mLinksbutnotmanypeo-  
  
Darunia: I have come to the conclusion that when I'm drunk that I actually become more-  
  
G's Ghost: I'm glad I AT LEAST get a few last words. Authors confuse me like a lot o-  
  
Mistress of all Electronic Devices: Well that's the end of this chapter! Wait for more JA NE FOR NOW!! *Bows and disappears in a puff of purple smoke* 


	3. Chapter 2. Complete with Ganondorf's gho...

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF ZELDA!!! THERE I SAID IT! I ONLY OWN Mistress of all Electronic Devises! NOW THAT I'VE SAID IT YOU DAMN LAWYERS HAVE TO GET THAT CAMERA OUT OF MY HOUSE OUT OUT! OUT!! OUT!!!  
  
Mistress of all Electronic Devises: Welcome once again. I was informed by a certain cretin whose name will remain anonymous...*cough*cough* [1]Princess of the Pixies*cough*cough* that I have poor spelling and grammar...well I try my best with all my classes. I barely get time to write. During long breaks I try my best to correct my works. My victims are in hour 2 of 48.  
  
Link: Good god I have to get away from all of those...*Walks quietly around the factory looking for a hiding place.*  
  
About ten hours later  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ruto: LINKY!!!! WHERE ARE YOU???!  
  
Malon: WHAT?? YOU MEAN HE'S GONE???  
  
Darunia: Well DUH! He's only been gone for 10 hours.  
  
G's Ghost: *Rocking back and forth insecurely*must...get away from germs...*looks at the vats of candy*NO!!!! THEY'VE BEEN LEFT OPEN THE VIRUSES THE BACTERIA!  
  
Navi: use the force Link!!  
  
Mistress of all Electronic Devises: GOD I CAN'T STAND YOU ANYMORE!!! NAVI I BANISH YOU TO THE RELM OF BARNEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Navi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Reader: *GASP!*  
  
Mistress of all Electronic Devises: SILENCE!!!! *Opens a portal that has infinite Barneys singing and dancing with the deranged kids from TV* NOW YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR ANOYINGNESS!!(Yes I know it isn't a word)*grabs Navi and throws her in then seals the portal* finally...*plays the Minuet of the Forest and disappears*  
  
Link: *Still hiding and whispering to himself* if I keep hidden and avoid them I think I can buy myself...maybe the rest of this torturous time.  
  
Zelda: LINKY!? WHERE ARE YOU!?  
  
Link: *Thinking* hiding from you!  
  
Zelda: OH DARUNIA I CAN'T FIND LINKY!!! *starts crying*  
  
Darunia: Don't you think you should leave him alone?  
  
Zelda: NOOO!! NEVER!!!!  
  
G's ghost: Being dead sound better that being bickered over by these...these BAKAS!  
  
Mistress of all Electronic Devises: *appears with a puff of smoke looking angry *HAY!! THAT'S MY LINE! YOU MUST PAY GANONDORF'S GHOST!!  
  
G's Ghost: HA!! People can't hurt me because I'M a GHOST!!  
  
Mistress of all Electronic Devises: Look NORMAL people can't do anything to you but I'M the AUTHOR of this fic!!  
  
G' Ghost: EEP!! *attempts to run away* oh wait! *flies all around the factory trying to escape *  
  
Mistress of all Electronic Devises: NOW I'M GOING TO PUT YOU IN A BOTTLE WITH *BUM! BUM! BUM!! BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM in the background*...well I'm not going to tell YOU that...  
  
G's Ghost: AAAIEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mistress of all Electronic Devises: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!! *floats around scarring Ganondorf's ghost until FINALLY catching him in a bottle. *  
  
G's Ghost: AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE hepatitis AIE!!!SOMBODY GET ME OUT!!!!WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! *starts to cry like a small child*  
  
Mistress of all Electronic Devises: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!  
  
Darunia: Good grief...I'm the only sane one here.  
  
Mistress of all Electronic Devises: No you just act like this when your drunk...about how much of that alcohol did you consume?  
  
Darunia: There was about 12 bottles of beer left when you took us all out...  
  
Mistress of all Electronic Devises: HOLLY FISHSTICKS!! YOU DRANK 87 bottles??  
  
Darunia: Actually there were 11 left...  
  
Mistress of all Electronic Devises: AIE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ruto: I'M LOOKING FOR LINKY!!  
  
Malon: NO!! I'M GOING TO FIND HIM FIRST!!  
  
Zelda: IN YOUR DREAMS!! I'LL FIND HIM IN HALF THE TIME YOU WOULD!  
  
Darunia: I'm just going to sit here and eat some candy. *grabs a box of chocolates and begins to eat*  
  
Mistress of all Electronic Devises: Look Ganondorf's Ghost...I'm getting REALLY irritated with you!  
  
G's Ghost: What are you going to do?!  
  
Mistress of all Electronic Devises: I'm banishing you to the realm of *BUM! BUM!! BUM!!! BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!!!!! In the background* TELEMARKETERS!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
All: *GASP!*  
  
G's Ghost: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! I DON'T DESERVE THIS!!!  
  
Zelda: NOT EVEN RUTO DESERVES THAT!!  
  
Ruto: HAY!! NOBODY DESERVES THAT!!  
  
Malon: DON'T YOU THINK YOUR BEING WAY TO HARSH?!?  
  
Darunia: Really...That's a really evil thing to do...  
  
Mistress of all Electronic Devises: WELL DUH!!!!! I'M EVIL!!!!!!!! BWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA A ACK! *cough* A *cough*!!!! Well BYE GANONDORF'S GHOST!!!!! *Opens the portal to the realm of telemarketers and throws the bottle containing Ganondorf's ghost into it then seals it*  
  
Darunia: I knew him well...Oh! Wait no I didn't...  
  
Zelda: I pity him...  
  
Malon: What's it like in the realm of telemarketers?  
  
Mistress of all Electronic Devises: Well you're in an endless room with endless telephones. Telemarketers call you on the phones for eternity. All of the phones have IDs. Every day you see your friends/family/b/f/g/f`s numbers on there with messages that they would like to talk to you but your line's always busy. And it always goes on like this for eternity.  
  
Darunia: *shudders in horror*  
  
Zelda: That's SO cruel!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mistress of all Electronic Devises: Well I'm cruel!!!! You should SILENCE before I put you somewhere WORSE!!!  
  
Malon: WHAT?  
  
Ruto: You mean there are WORSE places you could banish us to!?  
  
Mistress of all Electronic Devises: DUH!!  
  
Link: *still hiding* This...good grief. If I come out I risk getting banished. If I stay those...people could find me and continue to bicker...this is...evil!  
  
Mistress of all Electronic Devises: Good grief you people are WAY to boring...I think I'll liven up things a bit.  
  
Mistress of all Electronic Devises: Well that's the end of this chapter. Don't be mad at me for making it slightly shorter that the others so far. You REALLY don't want to know what I've done to the candy factory. JA NE FOR NOW!!! *Bows and disappears in purple smoke*  
  
References  
  
1. http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=113547 


	4. Chapter 3. Complete with a visit from Do...

Disclaimer: I own none of the Zelda Characters. I wish I did…well maybe not Ruto and Zelda…but I own none of them…  
  
WARNING: This contains material that will cause you to loose brain cells. There are opinions about certain Characters here. So don't flame…Doom will get you…you are entitled to YOUR opinion and I am entitled to MINE!  
  
MD: *aggravated*Look people…this just isn't working out…there isn't enough chaos…  
  
Darunia: How can you say this?  
  
MD: I'm gonna have to ask Doom…  
  
Darunia: Doom?  
  
MD: *nod, nod*YES DOOM!!!  
  
Darunia: I don't want to know do I?  
  
MD: *calls Doom on cell phone*|)00|\/|!!! \/\/3 4R3 ||\| |\|33|) 0F j00R 0P||\||0|\|!!!  
  
*a big explosion and Doom appears*  
  
Doom: WA HA!!!!!  
  
Darunia: o.0;;; This is Doom?  
  
Doom/MD: YEPPERS!!!!  
  
Doom: Look MD…we are gonna have to discus which of these people might have a hope of advancing the plot…  
  
Darunia: You mean this actually has a PLOT?  
  
MD: UH HU!!!!  
  
Doom: First of all ya need to bring G's Ghost back. Good comedy. Then we have to get Ruto out of here. She is messing this up really really badly…  
  
MD: I can agree on that…  
  
Doom: For sure you need to keep Navi FAR FAR away…but, we need to get her out of the realm of Barney, reviewer's request…as for Zelda and Malon…we need to get rid of 'em…  
  
MD: You're subjecting getting rid of nearly half of these people!  
  
Doom: We need to bring in new people…Know of any more people to torment?  
  
MD: Not many…Aquarius made it clear that I can't bug the Anime and Manga people. That is her job.  
  
Doom: True true..  
  
MD: *watching Ruto, Zelda, and Malon*I can't take this anymore Doom.  
  
Doom: I hear you…*calls the three over*  
  
Zelda: What do you want?  
  
Ruto: *jogging in place*  
  
Malon: uh…  
  
Doom: DOOM ON YOU!!! *pokes Zelda with the pencil of DOOM( and she explodes*  
  
Darunia: o0;;; Oh my…  
  
Doom: as for YOU two…*turns to Malon and Ruto*BWAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Ruto: x.X  
  
Malon: …wow…Zelda exploded…  
  
MD: *waving fans cheering for Doom*YAY DOOM!!(the fans have little pictures of mechs on them)  
  
Darunia: *edging farther away*  
  
Link: ^^SHE IS GONE!!!  
  
Doom: Just because I'm in a hurry I'm getting rid of you first…*kicks Ruto into a Barney show and seals the portal* That'll be the last I hear from her for a wile…  
  
Malon: I'm scarred now…  
  
MD: What do we do with her? *points to Malon*  
  
Doom: I dun know…let's just put her in a vamp town…  
  
MD: Simple…yet effective…*throws Malon into a Vamp Town*  
  
Link: *runs out of hiding*Are they REALLY gone?!  
  
Doom: DUH!!  
  
Link: Well ex-CUSE me!  
  
MD: We need him for the plot Doom…  
  
Doom: *glare of DOOM*  
  
Link: *cowers*  
  
Darunia: All right…so what is the point here?  
  
Doom: *remains oblivious*Now we just have to bring in more people…  
  
MD: Aquarius gave me a list of people that we CAN use from Anime and Manga…not that many good people…  
  
Doom: How bad are we talking?  
  
MD: Treize and Relena…(No offence Treize and Relena fans)  
  
Doom: This is the best we got?  
  
MD: There is always Wufei…oh wait we can't bug him…that is Aquarius's job…Treize is the best out of the two…  
  
Doom: I guess but this is going to be a hard plot to fix.  
  
MD: And I have to bring G's Ghost back right?  
  
Doom: He advances the plot better than some of these people did…  
  
MD: *snaps her fingers and G's ghost returns from the realm he was banished too. (still in a bottle)*  
  
G's Ghost: *twitching eyes*I…I'm ALIVE!!!!!!  
  
Doom: Alright, from request we are removing Navi from the realm of Barney.  
  
MD: But, what are we gonna do with her then Doom?  
  
Doom: DUH!! We'll put her back in Hyrule ne?  
  
MD: *nods*I guess…*snaps fingers and Navi is back in Hyrule*  
  
Doom: *removes G's Ghost from the bottle*  
  
G's Ghost: *flys as far away from MD as he can get*  
  
Doom: So who are we gonna bring in?  
  
MD: Skull Kid ne?  
  
Doom: OOOoooo!!! Great idea!!  
  
MD: You will be staying ne?  
  
Doom: Yes, yes!!!!  
  
MD: Oops…time to end the chapter…oh well. Doom is staying in the fic and Skull kid is coming next time. Very odd chapter ne? Well JA NE FOR NOW!!! *Disappears* 


End file.
